


It's feeding time

by MeiraLitch



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: Oh welp, this short fic came from some kinky talk on the Wayhaven topic on CoG forum. This is pretty much a sex scene for my dirty soul. Hope you enjoy it!





	It's feeding time

Her back hit the door as Mason pushed her while ravaging her lips. The day had been long, and Marla had been teasing him for hours, so as soon they were in her apartment, it was time for revenge. 

 

The way they were kissing, it seemed like they were starved of physical touch. Nothing more far from the truth. The heat from her skin, her smell, the sound of her breath and heartbeat, sounded like paradise for him. When she tried to push him, he pressed his body harder against her, a growl coming to his throat. 

 

\- There's no way I'm letting you get away today, sweetheart. 

The whisper of his voice, his hot breath against her ear, made her shudder. She left out a chuckle, remembering how she has been pushing him all day long, just to provoke him again later on. She knew it was a dangerous game, but she was all in for it. 

\- You seem  _tense,_ darling - a smirk accompanying her low voice -.

With another growl, he kisses her again before moving for just a second to take off his shirt, freckles all over his skin. Not wasting time, Marla takes off hers as well, going back to kiss him, with both their hands exploring each others bodies. Not wanting to get away for a moment, they stumble around the apartment, taking off their clothes in the process, until they land on the old armchair. A mischievous smile crosses the Detective face when she is on top of him. 

In other situation, Mason would have make sure to be the one on top, but today the hunger is too big, he wants her, and he wants her now. His hands move to her ass, lifting her to put his erection on her wet entrance, as ready as one can be.

But sadly, Marla has other plans. 

\- You didn't think I was done with you, did you? - she said while grabbing his throbbing member with her hand. 

It was on moments like this that Mason was both damning and praising his extreme sensitivity. A gasp escaped his lips before he could hold it back. Sometimes it was very annoying to give her that satisfaction. Specially when she had been playing with him for so long. But this kind of torture was something he was learning to enjoy. When she started to move her hand on slow strokes, he could only dig his fingers on her asscheeks, teeth almost screeching. She loved pushing him to the limit,  _every, single, time._

\- You are gonna make me finish - he said between gritted teeth. 

\- Oh, c'mon -a teasing chuckle coming out of her lips -, do you think I was born yesterday, love? I could go like this for as long as I wanted, and your damn pride would not let you end.

She gave some more precise strokes, Mason's fingers digging harder, her smile growing bigger as she lain closer to him, mouth against his. 

\- Not that I'm not going to try all the time, of course. 

She kissed him as she kept moving her hand, grabbing his lower lip with her teeth and slowly pulling back. 

His fangs grew, and this time she was the one gasping. Is not like she had never see them before, but never while they were having relations. 

Mason's eyes could not move from her neck, that single vain beating against her skin. When he realised what was happening, he snapped back to reality. 

\- Shit - closing his eyes and mouth for a moment, before opening them again, with his fangs no longer there -. Sorry. 

Looking at him with some concern on her eyes, Marla asked. 

\- Mason, how long it's been since you fed? 

\- A couple of weeks. 

She wanted to ask why, but he was already in the line, and she knew how jumpy his mood could be in this situations. Mason's hands started to caress her back in a motion he wasn't even aware of. Putting her fingers on his chin, she lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

\- Feed from me. 

A frown appearing in his face, his eyes, first fill with confusion, and then with desire. But also, love. They trusted each other, there was no doubt of that, they had risk their lives for each other multiple times, and still, it surprised him that she would make this suggestion. He remembered the day Murphy almost killed her, how her blood almost made them lose control, and his frown deepens. Her blood is, as he said other times, enticing. 

Marla knew him well enough to know what was going on through his head, so, instead of saying something, she moved her long hair to the side, leaving her neck exposed. 

\- Do it - her voice, a whisper in the air -. 

Her smell was letting him know how much she wanted this, and let's not lie, he wanted it as much as her. 

Moving his hand to her nape, he brought her closer to him. His nose against her hot skin, breathing in her scent, savouring the moment. His wet lips, followed by his tongue, started to play with her neck. His fangs grew back, gently sliding them against the beating vein. 

And then he bit. 

Non of them was prepared for this. The explosion of energy that filled Mason, the exquisite taste of her hot blood filling his mouth, down his throat, giving him a power he could not even imagine. The pleasure invading Marla's body was something she never experience before, her nails digging on Mason's shoulders. It felt as if hot water was washing over them, their skin becoming over sensitive, even more than it already was for Mason.

But they wanted more.

Moving a bit, with her hand still around Mason's hardness, she moved it in the right direction, and with a single slow move, she went down until he was inside her. His arm tightening around her back, almost crushing her, but the hand on her nape, hold her gently. The moans and groans mixed together, until Mason pulled from her neck. His lips moved, cleaning every bit of blood on his mouth, his fangs so thin, that almost no blood was coming out from his bite. Moving his hands down to her hips, he grabbed her ass cheeks, helping her to keep the up and down motion. Her nails were still on his shoulders, her expression of puree ecstasy. Her clit was rubbing in the most delicious way against his skin, his hardness feeling every part of her. Before they could realise, the wave of pleasure was on its pick, about to crash down them. With a last movement and a groan, Mason pushed himself as deep as he could inside her, their orgasms joining. Her walls were squeezing every last drop from him, his pulsating member giving it gladly. 

Marla's breath was ragged, her heartbeat beating fast and strong. 

\- That, was amazing.

Is the only thing she can say. When she finally moves enough to look at his face, his pupils are dilated, his breath heavy. It seems like is difficult for him to stay calm and talk. 

\- Your blood. Is strong. Too strong. 

Grabbing her ass, he stood from the armchair, securing her against his firm body and taking her to the bedroom. He laid her in bed, positioning himself on top of her and giving her a deep kiss. 

\- Your blood gave me too much energy. 

\- Oh? - an eyebrow cocking.

\- You are up for a long,  _long_ night, sweetheart. 

Her breathing starts to go irregular again. 

\- I'm sure are, love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that! It was certainly fun to write :D.


End file.
